


Совет

by Pakula, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Siblings, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: — Иззи, — стонет Алек, щеки его пылают. Наверное, это лучшее, что она видела за всю неделю, — искренний, незамутненный восторг, который ненадолго усмиряет ужасный зуд под кожей. — Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой.Или: Иззи дает отличные советы.Действие происходит после серии 2×07.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Совет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019163) by [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/pseuds/glorious_spoon). 



Иззи абсолютно уверена, что никто ничего не заметил, кроме нее. У Алека полдюжины одинаковых выцветших черных футболок и боевых штанов, так что в глаза не сразу бросается, что одежда на нем вчерашняя, и что он явно успел принять душ перед тем, как проскользнуть в зал для совещаний, в такую-то рань. Мягкие неуложенные волосы лезут в глаза и делают его куда моложе, чем он выглядит обычно. Алек мельком ловит взгляд Иззи, краснеет и отводит глаза.

К счастью, остальные сумеречные охотники заняты зеванием над кофе и жалобами на ранний час и, похоже, не находят ничего необычного в его внешнем виде. У Алека невозмутимое выражение лица — по крайней мере, для тех, кто плохо его знает.

Иззи улыбается и опускает голову, на время оставляя его в покое. Сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на более важных вещах, хотя подколки над братом и его новообретенной личной жизнью кажутся бесконечно привлекательнее расследования ангельских похищений — очевидно, нового хобби Валентина. Когда это действительно важно, Иззи непревзойденная профессионалка, несмотря на все слухи об обратном.

К тому же, у нее будет достаточно времени и после.

Алек пытается смыться, не поговорив с ней, но она отрезает ему путь у лифта, быстро оглядывается, чтобы убедиться, что в коридоре они одни, затем прислоняется бедром к стене и выжидающе на него смотрит:

— Ну?

— Что «ну»? — парирует Алек. Он пахнет сандаловым мылом, и оно явно не из его комнаты в Институте. Иззи бросает все попытки сдержать ухмылку. — Из...

— Ну и как прошло? — прерывает она. — Да брось. Сейчас все ужасно, дай хоть насладиться трепетом новых отношений, пусть и посредством тебя. Магнус так же великолепен в постели, как я думаю?

— Иззи, — стонет Алек, щеки его пылают. Наверное, это лучшее, что она видела за всю неделю, — искренний, незамутненный восторг, который ненадолго усмиряет ужасный зуд под кожей. — Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой.

— Значит, это «да».

— Это «не лезь не в свое дело».

— Нет, — говорит она, — это «да».

— Если бы все прошло ужасно, думаешь, я бы так тебе и сказал?

Она буквально видит, как до него мгновенно доходит, в чем он только что признался, и вспышку страха, которая тут же гаснет.

Это непроизвольно, — думает она, в груди ворочаются осколки разбитого сердца, — последствия того, кто он и какой он, а их образ жизни... Дело не только в том, что в Идрисе гомосексуальному ребенку наверняка приходилось несладко — ей никогда не осознать этого в полной мере, а Алек никогда в этом не признается. Но и в том, что Алек — всеобщий любимчик, идеальный воин, тот, на чьих плечах всегда был груз семейных ожиданий и репутации Института и все остальное дерьмо.

— Нет, — мягко отвечает она. — Думаю, ты бы попросил у меня совета.

Алек улыбается уголком губ:

— Ну да, ты даешь отличные советы.

— Ты чертовски прав, — она мягко треплет его по щеке, затем проводит рукой по волосам, ероша их. Алек со смешком отстраняется, и Иззи добавляет: — Кстати, тут у тебя огромный засос. Если хочешь, могу одолжить консилер.

— Нет, — Алек поправляет рубашку, чтобы прикрыть багровую метку на ключице. И продолжает, куда серьезнее: — Но спасибо.

Его щеки все еще пылают, но лицо смягчается. Он счастлив. Иззи рада: в ее собственной личной жизни сейчас полный беспорядок, но хоть у Алека все наладилось. Чертовски вовремя.

— Что ж, — говорит она, — всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
